Micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) and other devices may need to operate within a vacuum environment. MEMS devices may be mounted in containers with sealed leads for electrical connections, placed in a vacuum system and pumped down. Thereafter, a lid with a solder gasket may be lowered onto the packaging. Solder may be melted to seal the device chamber so that the chamber remains under vacuum when the device is removed from the vacuum system.
This conventional technique requires the MEMS device, or other device, to survive the high temperatures of melting the solder gasket so that the MEMS device is subject to undesirable thermal expansion. The conventional technique may also require a mechanical device to lower the lid after the vacuum system has reached the desired pressure.
A need exists for a system and method to vacuum seal MEMS devices and other devices without requiring high temperatures or mechanical actions within the vacuum chamber.